


would you believe me if i told you that you were the prettiest one here?

by LossOfWords



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beaches, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Stars, Suicidal Thoughts, how 2 write, very brief though dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LossOfWords/pseuds/LossOfWords
Summary: There wasn't really anything to blame.The sky perhaps? For being so infinite and terrifying, the sight of it for a prolonged period of time suffocating. No, that wasn't at all.The beach, for having sand that crunched obnoxiously beneath your toes when you walked? For being cold at night? No...It wasn't anybody's fault.Nagito Komaeda was just really fucking pretty, and it was truly unfair.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 350





	would you believe me if i told you that you were the prettiest one here?

**Author's Note:**

> heelllooo!! i hope you enjoy my fic :D, thank you for taking the time to readdd
> 
> also this was only briefly proofed so bare with me. 
> 
> also also characterization is hard so if anything directly contradicts let me know (kindly please im baby)

The nape of Hajime’s neck tickled with sand, a haze of exhaustion clouding his vision. It was alright though; he was always tired. Above him an endless mass of darkened sky stretched, stars spread about. If he stared for a while it almost seemed as though they were moving. 

The open space was terrifying.

Beside him a warm body also lay, almost touching him but not quite close enough. Shifting slightly, Hajime turned to try and catch the person’s expression, only to find it painted with awe. As it often was, when it came to Nagito. 

Wind brushed against their cheeks softly, frosty due to the nearby ocean. The beach was insufferably cold at night; neither of them knew why they opted to stargaze. It wasn’t even really a discussion or an offer, they just mutually understand that this is where they wanted to end up. 

Hajime sighed, fiddling with his fingers as he turned to look back towards the sky. Only when he did, he found himself sickened by the sight, the space too wide. If he looked for too long he feared he may get sucked up into the darkness, floating infinitely. It sounded cold. Colder than the beach at night. 

Beside him Nagito hummed. It seemed as though he had a thought, but at the moment wasn’t saying it. Instead he shifted slightly, so that their arms were now touching, the contact instantly rewarding due to the warmth it brought. 

“Hey, Hinata-kun” he said thoughtfully. Hajime found himself relieved to have a proper excuse to look at the boy beside him now. When he saw that Nagito’s head was also turned, he felt himself choke a bit. It wasn’t fair. 

Moonlight kissed the bridge of Nagito’s nose and highlighted his hair, making him look more ethereal than he had any right being. His eyes were wide-- though they were always just a bit too wide-- looking over at Hajime with a reverence that never failed to make him slightly uncomfortable.

“Yeah?” Hajime responded, his voice too quiet. He refused to admit that it was a whisper. 

Nagito gave a small smile at the tone, something teasing most likely on the edge of his lips but he suppressed it. 

“Sorry, I know you were probably enjoying yourself without my voice grating your ears, but I noticed you shiver,” he smiled, insulting himself with such an ease that Hajime could never understand. “We can go back inside, if you’re cold.” 

It took Hajime a moment to respond, having to register first that he was in fact more cold than he realized, and then that Nagito had said  _ we _ , as though implying that they would go back inside together. It could have been poor phrasing, however it excited Hajime nonetheless, for whatever reason. 

“Do you want to go inside?” Hajime questioned, his eyes drifting to where Nagito’s hair shifted slightly with the breeze. 

“What I want isn’t important, now is it?” Nagito smiled. “I’ll do whatever you want to, it would just be a shame if someone as wonderful as you were uncomfortable.” 

Hajime frowned. He always hated that tone. Like Hajime was somehow important. And like Nagito wasn’t. 

“I care about what you want,” he responded, though it sounded a bit more rushed and irritable than he meant for it to. “And I’m good either way, so…” 

Nagito’s eyes crinkled. The smile felt disgustingly fake. 

“Ah! Well I suppose if you insist, I wouldn’t mind going inside. We can go back to my cabin if you’d like--” Hajime’s breath hitched, “-- or we can just go our separate ways. I wouldn’t mind! I know it must be a chore to stick around someone as disgusting as me… hahaha.” 

“No, I’ll-- I can go back with you,” Hajime responded intelligently. Though, upon saying that neither of them really made a move to get up. They just stared, which would have been uncomfortable if it weren’t mutual. 

Nagito’s smile fell until it gave way to a much more natural expression, his lips naturally parted as he not-so-subtly examined Hajime’s features. Pale green eyes almost looked sharpened by the darkness, and Hajime wondered how it would feel for them to pierce him properly. 

Their arms still touched. It had felt natural until Hajime became fully aware of it. Nagito was warm, almost feverish, though perhaps Hajime’s perception was a bit warped due to how cold he was steadily becoming.

Many moments passed before Nagito blinked, seeming to shake himself out of a daze, his brows furrowing and his face giving into an uncomfortable grimace. 

“Ah! Haha, I’m sorry HInata-kun, I didn’t mean to unsettle you with someone as worthless at me staring like--,” 

“You’re really fucking pretty.” 

Nagito stopped short, his grimace giving way to a disbelieving frown, head tilting. 

Hajime felt the acute desire to slap himself upon the head. Impulse control, where are you at literally any point in time?    
  


The words didn’t have any thought put into them. There was no secondary meaning, just the feelings Hajime had been harboring for the entirety of their stay, but much less articulate. They slipped without realizing, though the way that Nagito fought between a grin and a frown may have made them worth it. That is, if Hajime didn’t know he was simply preparing to go on a rant about how  _ terribly  _ wrong he was.

“I just mean-- shit um…” Hajime attempted to cut him off before that could happen. “Ah, Komaeda, you probably wouldn’t believe me if I said you were one of the prettiest ones here, huh?” 

Nagito looked stupefied. 

“Hah… Hajime I think you’ve got it wrong, I really am worthless, and there’s so many people here far more superior to me visually and on every other basis, I--” 

The words were giving Hajime a headache.

“Okay but to me you are?” Hajime retorted, becoming a bit defensive. “I don’t know why you just… You’re fucking beautiful and it pisses me off.” 

They were a bit too close. How did Hajime only just now realize this? Their noses were nearly bumping. There had to be so much sand in their hair, on the sides of their faces. 

“Hinata-kun you’re one to talk,” Nagito laughed breathlessly. There was discomfort lingering under his words. Hajime absently wondered if he had ever been told that he was pretty before. “You’re so beautiful I can’t stand it… your hope, you, hhah god, everything about you.” 

Hajime’s fingers twitched. His head was always heavy, too tired to think, too irritated, too hopeless, but with the way that Nagito looked at him as though he were a god, for once instead of discomfort he felt relief. Like he had done something incredible. A drastic shift in tone from just mere moments ago.

A whisper then followed. “You know, Hinata-kun, it probably isn’t too hard to figure out that I wish I was someone else hm?” Nagito said, conversationally. Like his wasn’t berating his entire state of being. “Maybe if I wasn’t such a worthless pile of shit it wouldn’t be such a problem for me to be here with you like this. I wouldn’t feel so sick.” 

The words tasted like bile. Nagito’s face looked pained as he waited for Hajime to respond. Apparently he didn’t quick enough.

“Hinata-kun, hey Hinata-kun, do you want me to leave now? You think I’m pretty? That must be such a bother, huh… I can change my appearance for you if you want! I would hate for you to grow attached to someone like me.” 

It wasn’t fair that someone so pretty was so fucking skewed. 

“Hinata-kun say something back please? Tell me to go away,” Nagito smiled, and laughed. Bitter, twisted. “Haha, I feel like I’m going to throw up Hinata-kun! The moment someone wastes their kind words on me I immediately feel like the scum of the earth, hah. I should just hurry up and die, huh? Then you won’t have to waste your thoughts on me. Would that be better? Say, Hinata-kun, tell me, would you like it more if I just fucking died, hhahahah…? Then you wouldn’t have to see me ever again, or look at me, or hear me, or--”

He couldn’t listen to it anymore. Hajime slapped his hand over Nagito’s mouth, his head throbbing. Why did Nagito have to think like this? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. 

“I don’t want that,” he murmured shortly. His hand shook as it pressed onto Nagito’s face. “I don’t want you dead.” 

Nagito’s eyes were wide again. Like they usually were. An expression that couldn’t be anything besides false. 

Slowly, Hajime removed his hand, thankful that Nagito didn’t continue to talk.

“You’re annoying,” Hajime said harshly, watching as Nagito breathed out a harsh laugh at the words. “Like  _ really  _ fucking annoying. I wish you’d shut up about hope and hating yourself or whatever.” 

Hajime gave into one of his many impulses that poked at his mind and reached out a hand to brush one of the hairs from Nagito’s face. “But I don’t hate you, and I still think you’re pretty even if you don’t believe me.”

Nagito blinked. “Hinata-kun…” 

Hajime’s hand shifted until it cradled Nagito’s cheek. His skin was soft. 

Nagito reached up to grab his wrist, not really pulling it away or holding it in place, more or less acknowledging its presence.

Hajime shifted forward somewhat, feeling sand crinkle underneath him. Nagito’s breath audibly hitched and the hand around Hajime’s wrist shook. Any intentions for a proper kiss were thwarted by a lack of confidence, and so instead he settled for planting a gentle kiss on Nagito’s cheek just a bit below his eye. 

Pulling back, he saw Nagito looking at him with a similar reverence that he did when he ranted about the hope that Hajime possessed. 

“Hinata-kun,” the boy next to him choked. A flush graced his features haphazardly. 

“Can I do more?” Hajime murmured, the hand on his cheek lowering to thumb slightly at Nagito’s lip while he waited for a response. 

“Ah, you know you don’t have to ask permission for what you want from someone like me,” Nagito answered quickly, his eyes crossing to look at Hajime’s hand. 

Deciding to dismiss the tone that he hated so much, Hajime moved his hand, instead leaning into Nagito’s lips with a bit too much impatience. It caused their noses to bump together, which Hajime winced at slightly before readjusting, pressing together gently. 

For a moment neither of them moved, their lips resting together awkwardly, before Hajime began to move against him, mimicking the things he had seen in porns and read in books. It started off as a gentle opening and closing, along with the occasional lip pursing, but when Nagito began to reciprocate, Hajime found himself wanting more. 

His tongue teased at the bottom of Nagito’s lip, hoping that a message would be conveyed. It took a moment, but eventually the lips parted, allowing for them to slot the two muscles together. 

It felt a bit strange. Hajime moved against Nagito with a bit more of a passion, experimentally moving his tongue about the expanse of his mouth.

At some point he subconsciously shifted to push Nagito onto his back slightly, leaning over him as they kissed until his breath escaped him. 

Pulling back, Hajime looked at Nagito once again. Reverence gave way to something more akin to desire, and Hajime wanted to see more of it. Sitting up onto his knees, he offered a hand and pulled Nagito up with him when he took it.

“Let’s go back to your cabin, I’m cold,” he said curtly, standing up and waiting for Nagito to do the same.

Hajime hated the beach, and he only now remembered why when he felt sand beginning to itch in three hundred inconvenient places. However he dismissed this discomfort in favor of walking by Nagito’s side, registering how the boy’s breath was labored.

He wondered what sort of self loathing thoughts were filtering through Nagito’s mind as he allowed himself to inevitably be intimate with Hajime. 

Hajime  _ really  _ wish he cared enough to ask. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The moment they stepped foot in Nagito’s cabin, Hajime spun around and pinned him against the door, though not too forcefully; Nagito’s frail appearance was somewhat off putting and he didn’t want to legitimately hurt him.

He resumed where they left off rather easily, slipping his tongue into Nagito’s mouth to french kiss him. Nagito groaned at the feeling, his hands hanging uselessly at his sides for a moment before creeping up to rest on Hajime’s chest. 

Sounds of smacking and breaths being taken in a rush filled the room. Hajime found himself wanting more, and he reached to push Nagito’s bulky jacket off of his shoulders. Nagito had to maneuver to help it fall off, before moving back to wrap his arms around Hajime’s neck, shifting restlessly as the attack on his mouth continued. 

Beneath him a body shivered as Hajime trailed fingers underneath his t-shirt, feeling the curves of undefined muscle until he moved to discard it completely. 

“Ah, Hinata-kun, that’s no fair, for you to already see me shirtless without taking anything off,” Nagito complained, pulling away from the kiss, only to pant as Hajime instead moved to kissing the expanse of his throat. 

“Fuck, hah, Hinata-kun I bruise easily-- not that I mind but-- _ ah _ ,” Hajime cut him off by slotting a knee between their legs and biting down on his neck slightly, before sucking and kissing.

Nagito almost immediately grinded down on Hajime’s leg, revealing that he had been becoming progressively harder. This alerted Hajime to his own growing arousal, causing him to groan against Nagito’s neck. 

Shaky pale fingers attempted to try and undo Hajime’s tie, distracted by the stimulation provided to him and the kissing against his throat. Amused by the effort, Hajime pulled back and loosened it rapidly, pulling it off and tossing it somewhere before returning to Nagito, somewhat lower just above his collarbone. 

Nagito then shifted his efforts to unbuttoning Hajime’s shirt, which after a few tries proved to be more successful. 

Shucking it off, Nagito exhaled breathily, running his hands over Hajime’s sensitive love handles, causing the latter to groan.

Backing away, Hajime grabbed Nagito by the wrist and pulled him onto the bed, crawling over him and more or less stradling the dazed boy.

“I want to do so much to you,” Hajime murmured, more to himself than to Nagito, as he reached to palm the boy through his jeans. The effect of the touch was immediate; Nagito’s head fell back as he bucked his hips into Hajime’s hand.

“ _ Ah _ , oh, Hinata-kun do whatever you want-- hah-- I don’t mind, please,” Nagito began to ramble uselessly, arching his hips into Hajime’s touch. 

Hajime hummed thoughtfully. “Whatever I want?” Hands made quick work of unbuttoning Nagito’s pants.

Leaning over, Hajime began to trail light kisses along Nagito’s naval, stopping just where his waistband lay before pulling his jeans and boxers over his ass in one swoop. Nagito shifted restlessly at the action. 

“What if I just wanted to sit here and talk to you about how pretty you were?” Nagito grimaced. “You probably wouldn’t like that, huh?” 

Hajime trailed kisses further down, pass the area needing most attention, and towards thin thighs.

“Hinata-kun,” Nagito whined, shifting. Hajime didn’t respond to his name, instead leaving a small hickey on pale flesh before him. 

“ _ Hinata-kun _ , it’s not n-nice to tease,” Nagito breathed. 

Hajime tilted his head, resting it on Nagito’s bare leg and looking up at him. He intentionally ignored the weeping cock standing within his line of sight. 

“Oh? I thought this was about whatever I wanted? What if I just want to sit here and kiss you? Is that okay?” Nagito frowned, rubbing his legs together slightly.

“Hah...Hinata-kun I’m sure that’s not all you want, right?” the inflection at the end betrayed Nagito’s slight uncertainty. 

“I’m not sure,” Hajime shrugged noncommittally. “If you tell me what you want, though, I wouldn’t mind doing that instead.”

Nagito breathed heavily, looking downwards at Hajime with such a desire that it almost made the brunette want to look away if only to avoid the intensity. 

“Hinata-kun I-” a pause, “What I want isn’t important. Please, use me at your will, let me be your vessel for hope in any way possible.” Nagito began to grin at his own words, a different kind of flush painting his face.

Hajime scowled in frustration. The hope spiel again.

He could either up the antic or just drop the whole asking-for-what-you-want thing altogether, even if the idea of getting it to work seemed really satisfying.

Instead he looked up at Nagito droopily. He was too tired for this.

“What if I said that I just want what you want?” 

Nagito looked confused. Like what he wanted was so inconsequential that the idea of someone else wanting what he did made absolutely no sense. Before he could interrupt him, Hajime quickly opened his mouth again.

“Just, humor me, okay?” 

A few moments passed. Hajime  _ tched,  _ shifting his gaze over to where dust particles floated absently through the air. Just as he was prepared to say forget about it and continue giving leg hickies, Nagito drew in a sharp breath. 

“I, want-hhah, Hinata-kun, I want for you to touch me?” It was a start. 

“How?” fingertips lightly trailed along Nagito’s thigh, on the route towards his cock. For a moment there was no response, only a slight hitch in breath and shifting. 

“Ah, Hinata-kun I think you know,” the boy whined after a moment. 

Hajime shrugged, ceasing the movement of his hand. “I do?” 

Nagito groaned, his eyes shifting. 

“Hinata-kun, please, touch my...ah, my penis? Please do, or just do whatever you like, I-- _ ah _ ,” Nagito’s hips twitched upwards violently as Hajime wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping gently. 

Hajime sat up from where he had lazily laid on his thigh, crawling while still maintaining a pumping motion in order to loom over Nagito, who immediately gripped Hajime’s back with a whine. 

Upon looking at Nagito’s face, Hajime felt himself grow a bit hotter. His hair was tussled, more so than usual somehow, and his eyes were already rolling back despite how little stimulation he had been provided. Panting out in tiny breaths, he attempted to roll his hips in sync with Hajime’s hand.

“Hinata-kun oh, Hinata-kun Hinata-kun Hinat _ ah _ ,” Nagito rambled, twitching sporadically from underneath Hajime. His muscles visibly clenched, making Hajime briefly wonder if he was attempting to hold back. The thought made him still his hand, at which Nagito cried out, shifting uselessly in search of more friction.

Hajime smiled slightly at the sight, sadism peeking through the cracks. “Sorry, but I didn’t want for you to finish too soon.” Any traces of legitimate remorse were obsolete. 

Nagito didn’t respond, opting to instead stare up at Hajime with a mixture of disbelief and longing.

Shifting backwards, Hajime looked around at Nagito’s cabin, the details of it hard to discern in the dark. “Hey, do you have any like lotion? Or anything oily that you wouldn’t mind...being in your body?” 

Nagito blinked for a moment before flushing at the implications. “Ah, yes, I um have…” he paused, “look in the top drawer of my nightstand.”

Hajime did as he was told, shifting through a few t-shirts and bland pairs of white underwear before catching hold of a bottle. Though, upon further inspection he realized that it wasn’t just some random lotion or anything of the sort but rather a proper bottle of lube. Not only that, but there was already half of it missing. 

Quirking a brow, Hajime looked back over to Nagito, who had a flustered smile. 

“It’s a bit boring on this island,” he offered as Hajime climbed back over him, who simply replied with a bemused “I bet,” before squirting some onto his fingers. 

“Say,” he started as he rubbed the cool substance between his fingers to warm it, “what do you do with this exactly?” 

Nagito opened his mouth to respond but found himself cut off by a gasp as Hajime absently circled his rim.

“Hinata-kun I think you know that already,” he murmured after taking a moment to catch his breath.

Hajime smiled, leaning over to trail kisses along Nagito’s jawline as he gently pressed a finger into his ass. “Didn’t take you for someone that spent his free time fucking himself,” Hajime mused. Nagito moaned, both at the words and the feeling of Hajime moving his index finger around in an attempt to stretch him. “Do you think of anything while you do it? Or are you too focused on getting yourself off?” 

“No, I--”

“You’d probably get off on anyone here doing this to you, huh? Since you’re so obsessed with our ‘hope’ or whatever?” 

Nagito shook his head violently. “Ah, no Hinata-kun I w-wouldn’t,,,I love their--  _ oh--  _ I love their hope, not them.” 

Hajime hummed. “But you wanna be a stepping stool? What if fucking you helped to achieve hope?” 

“Then I would,” the answer was immediate. “Hhah, but...I wouldn’t get off on it.”  __

“So you get off on me?” Hajime tilted his head.

Nagito didn’t respond to this. It was fine. The answer could be inferred. 

Growing a bit bored of the slow pace, Hajime slipped in his middle finger along with the first one, humming a bit at the newfound tension it caused. Nagito hissed at the feeling, but didn’t request for Hajime to stop.

Without so much as a pause, Hajime immediately worked to fuck Nagito with his fingers, curling them and scissoring them as well in order to further stretch him.

“ _ Hhah,  _ ah, o-oh fuck,” Nagito stuttered out, grinding down on the fingers working inside him. At one particular curl his eyes rolled back, and he bit his thumb as though to try and stop himself from making any noise.

“You like that?” Hajime smiled teasingly, doubling down on his ministrations. “Take your thumb out of your mouth, would hate for you to bleed hm?” 

Nagito did as he was told and instead grasped the sheets, gasping uselessly as Hajime stroked his prostate.

“Hinata-kun ah-- please I can’t,” Nagito’s face was contorted into that of pleasure, his nose scrunched cutely and the corners of his mouth ever so tense. 

Hajime felt his abdomen grow warm at the sight. Out of the kindness of his heart, he removed his fingers, his lips twitching when Nagito’s hips attempted to follow the loss in vain. 

Squeezing way too much lube onto his fingers, Hajime pulled down his pants quickly and rubbed it onto his dick, grimacing at the temperature of it. 

Nagito watched with antsy eyes. Hajime paused briefly, a slight unease crawling down his spine at the mere consideration of what he might be thinking, but he shook it off upon remembering just how overwhelmed the boy beneath him had become.

It was fine. 

Pushing Nagito’s legs back, Hajime lined himself up carefully, sparing himself a glance up at Nagito’s face before pushing himself in carefully. The noise that Nagito let out in response caused a shiver to dance along Hajime’s spine. In response he gave an experimental thrust, groaning involuntarily at the way that Nagito’s heat shifted around him. 

The feeling of it made his head foggy, and he found himself thrusting somewhat erratically, eating up the noises that Nagito provided in return. It was intoxicating, almost too much. 

Hajime was tired, but as he fucked Nagito he simply felt drunk instead.

Leaning over, Hajime buried his face in Nagito’s shoulder. He smelled of soap and hints of a scented candle. Moaning into the skin there, Hajime grinded his hips into Nagito’s ass, listening to the stuttered breaths that sounded beside him, practically in his ear, only for him to hear.

They had barely started; it wasn’t fair. But given the way Nagito moaned beside him, there was no way he could’ve avoided the heat coiling in his abdomen rapidly. 

“Ah, Komaeda fuck, I’m cumming hhah--” Hajime leaned back to look at Nagito. 

He looked up at Hajime with a look that suggested he was seeing stars. It was so fucking pretty. He was so pretty, even when he was getting fucked into the oblivion. 

“Hinata-kun hhah t-touch me, please I’m close,” he begged, his pretty face scrunching up as Hajime complied rapidly. 

And then suddenly it stopped.

Hajime groaned obnoxiously loud as the pressure inside of him snapped in the form of spurts of cum inside of Nagito’s ass. Though, it wasn’t as obnoxious as the outright moans that Nagito released, his back arching as he came into Hajime’s hand, eyes rolling into the back of his skull. 

Hajime was suddenly hit with a dizziness the moment he finished. Quickly he pulled out before collapsing back to Nagito, who seemed to be in no shape to talk at the moment. His breath was labored, eyes dazed and mouth slightly agape. 

Hajime fiddled with a strand of the boy’s hair that fell near him. Now that it was all said and done, he was tired again.

But at least, he thought, watching Nagito’s lips slowly pull into a smile as he came to. 

At least Nagito was so pretty.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
